Battle of the Hearts!
by Siodhna
Summary: Feelings betwen the Doctor and Amy come out,Blue Diary gets whipped out at the latest unveiling of the loverbirds,what happens Rory when he finds out about the Two lovebirds?I have rewritten Chapter 1 so anybody who has been following me REREAD chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Okay a new version of chapter 1, because I got grief from people saying it was like TwilightHayleys and just to confirm I didn**__**'t copy hers and I told her about the situation, and I decided because I didn't want any more reviews about me copying her work when I clearly didn't I rewrote this 1**__**st**__** chapter! **_

_**Please Read & Review :D**_

_**The Tardis is in Bold writing**_

_**Siodhna x**_

_**Battle of the Hearts! **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The Doctor slammed the door shut, Amy jumped at the Doctor's anger but she wasn't going to let him win this ohh no, no, no. The Doctor stomped his way up the stairs to his beloved console, trying his foremost to keep his distance from his fiery red headed companion, he began tinkering away under the console at wires he knew didn't need tinkering at, but Amy didn't need to know that. Amy on the other hand was having none of it, she could go through silence most of the time but being a feisty woman she is she didn't have the patience to wait for the Doctor to finish tinkering at his beloved Tardis.

"Typical bloke straight back to fixing his motor" she huffed under her breath

"Ohh, I'm sorry but did you say something Amelia?" he asked sharply from under the console, anger hinted in his voice.

"You only call me Amelia if your worried about me?" she questioned, ignoring the Doctor's last comment.

"I'm always worried about you" he muttered under his breath

"What was that Doctor?", he crawled out from under the console,

"Nothing ok, nothing! Amy please just go to your room we can talk later"

"NO!" she said sternly,

"Amy please do you want me to forcefully move you myself?"

"Like to see you try" she was testing him, but she was caught off guard when he proceeded forward towards her.

"Alright then" he dashed forward and seized her by the waist and hosted her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

He reached her room with a little help from his Tardis, he flung open her door and placed her down on the bed, and turned to stride out of the room but was caught of his guard when Amy forcefully pinned him against the door, she spun him round to face and tried to crash her lips on his, he ducked below her and moved into the centre of the bedroom,

"No, No, No.. why can't you see that you cant do that! You have got to stop doing that!" he yelled hoping she would back off but it only made her saunter seductively towards him.

"You know you want this Doctor why cant you see that it is what I want too?"

"Because your getting married in the Morning" he said emphasising the word Morning.

"In all honesty Doctor I don't love Rory the way I should, I mean yea I love him but only as a brother, a brother I never had… and I know he will understand in time but I cant pretend to be the girl of his dreams, when he can go out there and really find the girl of his dreams" she was nearly in tears at her confession.

The Doctor could only stare at her wide eyed, the Doctor took two steps towards her and cupped her cheek gently, running his thumb along her cheekbone, Amy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. The Doctor stared at her lips, 'ohh those pink, pouted lips oh how I ... Like to… kiss… NO! stop this' the Doctor slapped his forehead with his other hand.

Amy opened her eyes in time to see him slap his forehead in anger. He withdrew his hand and walked out past her, grabbing the door and slamming it shut, Amy stood there dazed 'What just happened? Did that actually happen?' she wondered. Little did she know the Doctor had his forehead leaning on the door 'What have I got myself into?' he pushed himself away from her room and followed the Tardis' many corridors until he reached the end of a dark hallway, where a dark blue door appeared. Pausing slightly he pushed open the door and entered it; he hadn't been in his room for quite some time now… he never saw if the Tardis remodelled it after the regeneration. He admired the Tardis for keeping it safe for him he had a lot of treasured memories tucked away in here. He stood opposite his desk when he felt a slight buzz in his head,

"**So**_** Doctor what have you been getting up to lately?" Asked the Tardis with a hint of sarcasm hidden in her voice. **_

" Me, its not me you should be talking to"

"_**well who else am I going to talk to ehh?**__**"**_

"Ohh shut up"

"**What's wrong, my Doctor?"**

"Nothing absolutely nothing, I'm fine, fit as a fiddle"

"**Your lying to me, Has this got anything to do with a ****feisty, Scottish, redhead who's now on board?****"**

"No!" he said almost too quickly

"**Liar, it is, Oh My God you've fallen for little Amelia Pond haven't you?"**

"She's hardly little anymore, with long gorgeous cracking legs" the Doctor slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was to late the Tardis had heard it.

"**I knew it, ha you can't keep anything from me Doctor, Soo what are you going to do about it then?"**

"ohh sweet Jupiter, 907 years and I always fall for the humans, what ye mean 'what am I gunna do about?' I tell you what nothing, nope no way I'm not going to get attached to somebody who's going to leave me sometime soon down the line"

"**Ohh don't you dare bring that up, why are you denying yourself an opportunity to love somebody who may very well love you back?"**

" Because if I do and she decides she wants to leave my hearts they're gunna feel like they are being ripped out of my chest and torn in front of me, and my stomach will weigh a ton. I cant handle losing anyone else."

'Knock, knock ,knock'

Before the Tardis could even reply there was a soft knock at the Doctors door this made him spin on his heel and stare blankly at the door.

"Doctor, I…I..I just came to say that I'm sorry for what I did before, it wasn't very nice of me and I will understand if you wish to drop me off in Leadworth" fear and hurt edged in her voice, it almost sounded as though she had been crying.

The Doctor was speechless for once he didn't know what to do, he could only stare blankly towards the door.

"Doctor, are you in there?" her voice shaky as she awaited her reply

SILENCE

But all Amy was met with was silence soo she decided to leave at that and head towards the Library her favourite place in the world, hoping she could get one last Goodbye to the place before she left.

" _**Doctor, I've something for you"**_

"_ohh a present?"_

"_**No advice" **__The Doctor began to sulk_

"_**you won't know what will happen if you don't try, I mean you tell other people did a wise man not once say 'it is better to have a loved and lost than to never have loved at all' but yet you don't pay any attention to your own advice, Love is such a beautiful and strong emotion and it takes two people to make it flourish, I know you don't really pay attention to what I tell you, but I only ask of you this… tell her how you feel, in time you will be thankful that you took the opportunity to do something instead of sitting back and not doing anything, and you can live for the happy memories" **_

" I do listen to you, I just sometimes choose to rearrange your advice."

"_**Doctor please!**__**"**_

"When did you get all sympathetic?"

"_**DOCTOR!**__**"**_

"Alright, Alright I'm in love with Amelia Pond, there happy I said it I'm in love with the magnificent and fiery Amelia Jessica Pond!"

"_**Yes very happy indeed, now go tell her that!**__**"**_

The Doctor raced towards the door and flung it open in an instant, he practically ran to her room hoping he would catch her before she left, when he got to her door and peered inside he found it empty, he however seen a suitcase lying empty on her bed ready to be packed, he shot out of her room as the Tardis displayed arrows in the direction of where Amy was, this hadn't gone unnoticed by the Doctor and he silently thank her inside his head!

" thanks dear."

The arrows lead the Doctor to the library-swimming pool,  
'Amy's favourite place thought the Doctor'

"Amy, Amy" he called "where is that child anytime I go looking for her she goes wondering off"

when he couldn't find her he reverted to calling her Amelia, this cause a smirk to rise on the Doctor's lips, knew he she wouldn't like getting called by her Actual name.

"Amelia where are you?"

At once Amy jumped out of the armchair near the old stone fireplace at the back of the room and began shouting at the Doctor. Even though she was sorry earlier, she thought he had no right to use her proper name.

"DO NOT call me Amelia" she said in a very stern voice, the Doctor noticed this and made himself a mental note: 'Don't pick the stubborn ones, I always seem to pick those who are feisty and too darn stubborn!'

"Ahh right yes Amy after a lot of thought and a hard mental kick from yours truly the Tardis I have something I wish to say to you and it doesn't come easy mind you" he started rambling he often did this when he was nervous, he ran a hand through his hair, this went unnoticed by Amy ' he only ever runs a hand through his hair if he's nervous' she thought.

"Doctor"

He looked at her

"Shut up, and quite rambling and tell me what it is your gunna tell me because I have some packing that I need to do" she avoided meeting his eyes,

"Who says your going anywhere Pond?"

The doctor took two big strides he put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his, tears were glistening in them, he took his thumb and brushed them gently away, he couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes, he could get lost in those eyes they told a story of meaning and hope, he just hoped she wouldn't reject him!

He moved his face inches towards hers, her eyes widened when she felt his hot breath on her cheek as he began to whisper in her ear but she couldn't concentrate she was too focused on his toned abs as he brushed up against her, the Doctor knew Amy wasn't listening so he smiled knowing that what ever he said didn't matter to her she was too busy eyeing him up so when he moved away from her ear and started leaning back he found her lips smacked on his in a split second, the Doctor replied into the kiss, he gently tugged on her lower lip begging for entrance, mind you she gladly accepted, both of them exploring each others mouths the kiss could have lasted forever if it hadn't been for them both needing oxygen… both panting desperately, staring into one another's eyes gazing way beyond the stars, the Doctor broke the silence, one word that's all he said just one word.

"Amelia"

Amy felt no need to correct the Doctor this time round because after what she just experienced it didn't matter to her what he called her.

"Amy, I'm going to be honest in what I say… the very moment you first kissed me I felt like I was on fire like Christmas had come early and for the split second I wanted so badly to kiss you back but when you told me you were getting married, it hurt Amelia, it really did like somebody took a knife to me and stabbed me twenty times over, I'm not going to lie here I have fallen for you, and I have fallen hard. I'm in love with you Amelia Jessica Pond" as he said those three little words that chould quite possibly change everything between them, he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes and he saw her story of love and compassion.

"Ohh my Doctor, do you really mean it?" tears were slowly filling up in Amy's eyes tears of joy as she secretly hoped that one day the Doctor might feel the same as she did for him. Now he does

"Course I do ,I know that I was an idiotic prick before and I said I ddn….t" he was cut off by Amy's lips on his, one hand playfully tugging and his brown floppy hair the other pressed tightly against his well toned chest, the Doctor on the other hand had his hand on Amy's waist the other was in her long ginger locks ( ohh how he was jealous of her hair!) the Doctor broke away from the kiss,

"So Miss Pond do you still want to go back to Leadworth?" he smiled when he felt Amy's lips on his again, he got his answer that's for sure!

Amy broke away from the kiss " I love you too, even if you have to wear that ridiculous bowtie!" winking at him playfully.

_**Ok a rewritten 1**__**st**__** chapter to all who read this I rewrite this to save arguments as I got some people telling me that I copied, but In all honesty I never… but I changed this soo I could stop anymore arguments soo What do ye think? Again?**_

_**Siodhna x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**'Battle of the Hearts! chapter 2'**

**Alrighty people I decided to continue this on, I have such high hopes for the lovely coupple :D**

Disclaimer: **I have said it before I do not and I repeat do not own anything****…**** but I would love Matt Smith would be quite a nice catch! Hmm anyway moving on here****'****s the next part of my story please Read & Review.**

**Ohh just so you know the Tardis is in a bold/italic writing.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Ahh me again yhea sorry I forgot to say this part is dedicated to Merliena she helped write it soo give her a clap on the back****…****.whoo any way moving on ! :D **

**Siodhna X**

"Alright Pond!

Please would you stop that, we need to have a serious conversation and I cant speak or fly the Tardis if you keep doing that!"

Amy had her hands wound round the Doctors back trapping him against the Tardis console, slowly she began to kiss the back of his neck all the way round to his ear silently whispering

"But Doctor, I'm so hot for you right now!"

This caused the Doctor to growl and spin on his heel to face the impossible, mischievous Amy Pond

"Pond!"

Grabbing her backside, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist slowly the doctor made his way towards the sofa dropping softly down on the plush sofa with Amy straddling his waist, Amy peppered the doctors face with small butterfly kisses finally stopping at his lips and planting a full on snog on him, the doctor could only be to happily oblige,

finally drawing himself away from her, both of their breaths ragged and sharp " you know, you looks soo damn hot in my shirt and shorts!" leaning his forehead against hers, finally his hearts slowed to a reasonably steady beat.

"Now Pond! Please stop this I have to talk to you and your making it ridiculously hard for me to even think coherent thoughts, go and get changed and then we'll chat promise" he gave that smile that she couldn't resist so she happily obliged, looking over her shoulder she gave a small wink and smacked her bum.

She sauntered off towards her room the most distance she has put between them every since they told each other they loved one another.

The Doctor soo didn't watch her backside as she left to get changed.

"_**You can say it now!" **_the Tardis buzzed quietly in his head

"Say what?"

"_**That I am brilliant and thank you for making me tell her!"**_

"Ohh right yes thank you dear, you are a marvellous right wee matchmaker aren't you."

"_**Welcome, now I must attend to Amy seems to have got herself in a bit of a pickle, toodolldo Doctor"**_

And with that the Tardis had left leaving the Doctor alone to think about how he was going to tell his beloved Amelia that he's sending her home!

"So, where to today?" Amy came in, in her red sweater, black tights, shorts and red converse

'(huh I had converses was it 9 or 10 cant remember') thought the Doctor.

"Amy come here, please" Amy could see the Doctor was troubled

"Doctor what is it? Tell me?"

Ohh where do I begin….

"Amy, I-I-" the Doctor was having a hard time getting it out

"Doctor just tell me, please your killing me here"

"That Amelia is true I am killing you while your with me and you keep getting in danger every time I'm around and I have brought you back to Leadworth"

"No!" she cried before letting him continue on.

Tears began to form in Amy's eyes and the Doctor couldn't look at her face because he knew she would be crying but he had trick up his sleeve he wasn't bringing her back for what she thought it was for, ohh No, no, no way would he ever let her go.

"No please Doctor you can't send me back, I mean you love me and I love you, please you cant do this!" she sobbed dearly into his shirt in between her plea the Doctor had come round and picked her up and sat down, with her cradling in his lap, until she stopped crying.

"You", thump, "Can't", thump, "Do", thump, "This" she cried hitting against his chest desperate to hold on to his touch.

"Amy look at me," when she didn't respond to him, he tried another tactic "Amelia Jessica Pond look at me this instant!" he said in a very stern voice. She slowly turned round in his lap to look at his face, soo perfectly sculpted like it was chiselled out of marble, she couldn't concentrate on anything else…

"I am bringing you back so you can pay a visit to your parents grave it's their anniversary today and I thought you would like to explain to Rory the situation"

"ohh Doctor, I thought you were bringing me home, I'm soo sorry, please forgive me for hurting you" she sobbed

"Amy, it's ok, it didn't hurt, to be perfectly honest I never really felt anything till you began to clutch your hand that's when I noticed your hitting my chest."

She dried her tears and allowed herself to be put down of his lap,

"Come on Pond" grinning mischievously, he grabbed her hand and pushed her swiftly out the door into the cool Leadworth air.

"That post office is shut! Is it ever open Pond?" questioned the Doctor.

_**2 hours later**_

"Oh My God! Doctor I can't believe he hit you, Rory's not usually a violent man I thought he was just going to threaten you but to actually physically punch you, I'm soo sorry"

"No need Pond your not the one who hit me, besides I do think I deserved it don't you I mean I did steal his fiancée, just get me up to the medic bay and I will be right as rain!"

Once there Amy had him on the table examining his eye and gash on his forehead, no matter how persistent he was Amy kept pushing him back on to the table. Applying a blue gel which the Doctor called 'Vinvarie' to his gash which to Amy's surprise stared knitting back the cut, once finished there she applied a red cream called 'Lamona' on his right eye, it began to fade once Amy had applied it.

"Doctor do I even want to know?" as she stared where the once purple/blue bruise was.

"Ahh 'Lamona' heals any bruise instantly, it's actually also the name of the place too, remind me to take you there some day pond!" shouting as he placed the jars back in their rightful places.

When he got no answer, he spun round, flabbergasted to see Amy dressed in an entirely new nurses outfit, complete with stethoscope and hat. Advancing on him slowly

"So Mr?"

"No Mr just Doctor" 'Two can play this game' he thought

"Ohh and do you know any medical expertease?" purred Amy

"Ohh no, no, no I'm a different kind of Doctor, more scientific than medical."

"So Doctor what is it that you came here for today?"

"Well I seem to have this awful sore throat think you could take a look?"

"Certainly pop yourself up there and open wide"

" I was actually thinking more along the lines of this" he grabbed her waist and smacked their lips together both meeting with pent up frustration and passion. Moving effortlessly against each other, Amy bit his lower lip waiting for access, and was granted, slowly deepening the kiss, the doctor picked her up and allowed her to straddle his waist, both bursting for oxygen but neither wanted to break apart from this breathtaking, exploding kiss, well more like a snog now.

When Amy finally broke apart she unhitched her leg from the Doctors waist and jumped down of the examining table taking the Doctors hand moving backwards towards the door and out towards his bedroom only because it was the closest, the Doctor couldn't take it anymore and pinned her against the wall, lust and need filled his eyes, which reflected off Amy's lustful and cloudy ones. He devoured her mouth, both were trying to lead but she was fighting a losing battle against him so she let him win but only this time.

Her hand searched for the door handle never breaking away from the heated kiss, she flicked it open, and tumbled inside pulling the Doctor with her.

They both lay together in the sweat drenched sheets, entwined in each others limbs, sleeping perfectly.

"_**Finally, he can be happy!"**_

**SO a penny for your thoughts? And I will listen to them and I will give those who review a preview if you want me to continue on because I have such good ideas for these two.**

**Siodhna x**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey me again :D tehee sorry I'm hyper anyway here's the third instalment of my story somebody makes a surprise visit whooo

Disclaimer: I didn't want to say it again but I have to I own nothing :D well except the story plotline that's mine

Read & Review

Siodhna X

The Doctor woke to find his right side completely empty  
"Where has she got to now!" thought the Doctor  
Meanwhile in the Tardis kitchen Amy was baking bread and fish fingers when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap round her stomach and lift her up, dragging her over to the table, the doctor gently set her down on the table and seized her mouth with his, moving slowly down her neck earning him an appreciated moan he stopped just where her neck and shoulder met biting and kissing where the small purple bruise began to form.

"You know I'm meant to be making you breakfast"

The Doctor stopped kissing her and whirled round towards the oven to see at least half a dozen of fish fingers glowing a beautiful brown colour.

"Ohh Pond this defiantly earns brownie points, but later come on I'm starving"

He helped her down and smacked her bum when she bent over to open the oven door, she peeked up through her red ginger locks to see the Doctor grinning mischievously.

**1 hour later**

"Pond that was bloody amazing thank you, haven't ate since well in your terms 14 years ohh that's a bit long"

"So Doctor where are we going this time? Plixises galaxy, Siren city"

"Pond its not called Siren city its actually called Dartholas and I was thinking actually your bedroom" His eyes clouded with lust and want

Amy immediately darted out of the Kitchen running along the Tardis, when she checked behind her the Doctor was gaining on her even with her long legs he still managed to keep up. "Restless sod" she thought "Never stops running"

The Doctor grabbed her elbow immediately pinning her against the wall, like he did last night and began kissing her again, Amy grinded her hips against his, she heard the most beautiful thing coming from the Doctors lips it was like music to her ears, 'Σ 'αγαπώ της Amy' ( I love you Amy)

Amy broke the kiss and leaned her head against the Doctors, he fumbled to get the door open once opened he dragged Amy inside pinning her down on the bed, they made love again.

The Doctor lay thinking about the past events as his Amy lay sleeping curled up against his side her hands resting gently on his chest, his arm wrapped round her waist holding her securely.

"Somebody's been a naughty boy!"

"What? How?"

"What's wrong Doctor you seem distraught"

"I know, I know I should be soo happy that we are together but"

"But?"

"She's going to leave Tardis and I don't know if I can bear the pain? It'll hurt"

"Doctor have you even considered what Liz 10 said to you?"

"What did she say?"

"She said that out of gratitude she owes you their lives all of Starship UK do!"

"So I don't get where your going here dear?"

"She slowed her body clock down, why not get Amy's done?"

"No, No, No absolutely not, to dangerous besides she can never see her family after it!"

"What's the problem Doctor? I mean I don't think you realise how much this girl will go to, to be with you!"

"I do Tardis but she wont be able to see her family, I can't take that choice away from her!"

"Doctor it's really not your decision now is it? It's Amy's and if she decides she wants this then you will allow it! Understand me? If you won't tell her I will, mark my word Doctor I will!"

"Thanks dear" the doctor beamed brightly, the Tardis hummed lightly as if to say "Welcome"

After about an hour or so the two finally submerged from the room and moved towards the Tardis console all thoughts of the conversation earlier left the Doctors mind. He decided to put some coordinates in as he launched them towards their destination he sat down beside Amy who sat on the steps off the console room wearing nothing but the Doctors shirt and shorts, she stifled a laugh but couldn't contain it so she burst out laughing at the sight of the Doctor 'This isn't usually him' she thought 'He's usually more neat and tidy.' The Doctor had his braces hanging loosely by his sides bow tie hung loosely around his neck, shirt sleeves rolled up, collar stuck up and hair all ruffled. The Doctor upon hearing her laugh twisted to look at her and began to laugh himself, her laugh always made him happy, because she was happy so was he.

"You know what Pond?"

"What Doctor?"

"You're a bad influence on me" he laughed

"Is that so?"

"Yes I do be-lie-…."

He never got to finish his sentence because Amy hitched her leg over the Doctors, straddling his waist like last night and ferociously kissed the Doctor on the lips, she moved towards his jaw slowly down his neck biting softly at his pulse point just like he did this morning, moving back up towards his ear whispering

"What about now?"

"Most defiantly" nibbling slowly over his ear

"Now?"

"Yup" kissing along his collarbone

"How about now?"

A groan escaped his lips he leant in against her touch, Amy smirked roguishly

"I take that as a yes?"

"You have no idea Pond"

Just then the Tardis lurched forward sending both Amy and the Doctor flying forwards but before Amy could connect with the cold glass floor a hand grabbed her waist pulling her upwards, the Doctor picked her up setting her on the Tardis console began dancing like a maniac around the console desperately trying to slow done the Tardis after he slowed it down he thought it best to park her so he went round were he left Amy and pinned her against the console as he reached for buttons behind her, Amy sniggered and wrapped her legs round the Doctor's waist and began kissing him, totally distracting him form his work, replying into the kiss the Doctor lost himself when Amy dipped her tongue into his mouth tasting and exploring it.

Just then the Tardis doors flung open

"Hello Sweetie"

*BAMM* looks who's paying a visit whoo you want to know what I got planned with her? Just review and I'll give everybody who does a preview promise :D

Siodhna X


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ohh sorry I ehh kept forgetting to write this but here you go****… this especially is for ****DoctorMerliena-FezzesAreCool she has been very patient with me… even though the girl's impossible and impatient most of the time tehee sorry Merliena don't be to cross with me now :D**

**Disclaimer: I have to say it I Don't own anything if I did Matt would be mine :D **

**Read & Review Siodhna X**

"River" shrieked Amy jumping down off the console and shoving past the Doctor, she hurled herself at River in a back breaking hug. "Ahh hello Amy nice to see you too" replied River once she got her breath back.

"River?" the Doctor asked questioningly.

The Doctor moved shyly around from the other end of the console remembering the last time he saw her she was been transported back to storm cage.

"Doctor?" River mimicked the Doctors tone, grinning mischievously at the Doctor's shyness.

"So where bout's are we then?" said River, she began taking her blue diary out of her pocket and flicked through the pages until she found the she required. "Have you two done Amy's bedroom back in Leadworth yet?"

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other questioningly

and turned back to River shaking their heads in agreement.

"Ok brilliant so that means you are together then, excellent!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and Amy stood with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Oh please you think I don't know? Amy darling would you mind closing your mouth don't want you catching flies in there now do we." Amy snapped her mouth shut at once

"You two have serious amount stuff to learn then! So where to then my lovebirds?" winking at the pair them, causing Amy and the Doctor to both blush a bright shade of magenta.

River walked over towards the couch leaving the two lovebirds to ponder over the idea of River finding out about them. Amy left the console room to go at get changed this was when River decided to jump at the opportunity of getting answers out of the doctor.

"So Doctor" said a smug River who was bounding up the steps towards the console, the Doctor ignored her and was trying to figure out why his beloved Tardis wouldn't fly anywhere, she just sat there not moving at all. River very smugly pushed a few buttons and the Tardis had launched into deep space the Doctor could only stand there gob smacked that his Tardis would trust such a woman!

"Ok Doctor this is my only opportunity to ask this now and I need a straight answer because Amy shouldn't find out about this until…" she broke off looking at her watch " 1 month, 4 weeks, 3 days, 1 hour and 25 minutes"

"When?" she questioned….

The Doctor rose his eyebrows at her in confusion but he had an inclining what she was getting at,

"Oh please Doctor don't play dumb with me you know what I'm on about, so have you got it yet?"

The Doctor reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little turquoise velvet box, River opened it and inside it stood an engagement ring. 3 diamonds. Cut from the finest diamond

on Pathrollas 5, the ring stood with 1 big diamond in the middle and 2 smaller ones, one at each side of the bigger one. River gasped in delight and began to sequel the Doctor jumped slightly and put his hand over her mouth muffling the sound of her shrieks. River snapped the box closed and handed it back to the Doctor who placed it back in its original place.

"This is going to be brilliant I'm looking forward to it already"

"Ahh better get yourself an outfit if you gunna come then!"

"But that's where your wrong doctor I don't need one!"

"Why not?"

"Spoilers!" winking slightly, she tottered off towards the couch to repostion herself in front of the TV,

"Ohh £20 says Jack will gatecrash the wedding" exclaimed a bemused River from the sofa.  
"Your on!" laughed the Doctor

This was when Amy decided to reappear after spending over 45 minutes getting ready, she looked like a goddess from the heavens above in her grey ugg boots, black skinny jeans, her creamy floral top and black leather jacket.

"Did you know pond, that I use to wear a black leather jacket too" gently tugging at her by the lapels, drawing her slowly towards him,

"You also had big ears back then Doctor!" retorted River who had popped up from behind the sofa, her face was unreadable but Amy noticed this small tug at her lips begging her to laugh… Amy bust out laughing and leaned in to whisper in the Doctors ear "she's desperately trying not to laugh"

"You can laugh Song, you can laugh" River look stunned

She began to stutter "But h-o-w…?"

"Amy's a very bright girl isn't she?"

grinning smugly the Doctor seized Amy's waist bringing her all the more closer towards him and lay a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Just at this point the Tardis began hurtling all over the place throwing its three companions to the floor, the Doctor tried to get up and control it but was thrown instantly to the floor once again, River sick of the Doctor failing decided to get to her feet battling her way towards the control panel

"Its no use I tried it already" yelled the Doctor who was inches away from the control panel.

But River wasn't about to give up even if it meant a few cuts and bruises here and there. It gave one last hurtle, and then it stopped, all went still, the Doctor bounced up and ran over to Amy his number 1 priority whipping out his sonic screwdriver and scanning all over Amy's body but nothing was hurt or broken just a few minor bruises, it was at this point the Tardis interrupted his thinking

"what about River?"

The Doctor had completely forgotten about River, he went into panic mode seizing Amy by the hand and lifting her off the floor, he scanned the Tardis looking for a sign of blonde curly hair and he found it lying unconscious beside the Tardis doors, blood from the gash on her forehead cascaded down onto the Tardis floor. The Doctor ran over but Amy had already beaten him and started to heave her off the floor the Doctor noticed this and decided to help Amy shift Rivers weight on to him rather her. The two stumbled up to the Medic bay and positioned River on the examining bed, Amy smirked at the memory of the last time being in here and caught the Doctors eye who seemed to know what she was thinking about and grinned mischievously. River began to awaken when she felt cold, slimy, stingy stuff be applied to her forehead. He head felt like she awoke from a dreadful hangover it was banging severely.

She could just about make out some voices which sounded nearby,

"She has minor injury's just a nasty gash to the forehead and some bruises on her arms, she's gunna have on hell of a banging headache when she wakes up" replied the Doctor

"So she's gunna be fine then?"

"Yes I believe so"

"Ok then so what happened back there I mean seriously the Tardis has never done that before what got her so terrified?"

"Ahh Amelia my little detective, that's what I would like to know and before we moved River to the Medic bay I seen on the Scanner that we were some how brought somewhere, don't technically know where mind you but I would like to find out. However we can't leave until River wakes up. As to the turbulence we experienced if my theory is correct they way we were being pulled through was the way we had just come from so the vortex was still trying to repair itself and we were riding against the waves, make sense?"

"Ohh would you shut up, my head is killing me its appalling" retorted River. Both the Doctor and Amy twisted their heads in River's direction to see her attempting to sit up.

"Ahh River excellent your awake, how do you feel?" forcing her to lie back down.

"Apart from the dreadful headache brilliant, have you got anything for that?" struggling to get back up again.

"Should do, Hold on one tick" forcing her back down once more and raced over to the cabinets pulling jars, bandages, wipes, spray, tablets and every damn thing out.

"So that bad eh?" questioned Amy helpin River to get up,

"Yea its so bloody sore especially from his rambling" nodding in his direction.

Oi there's nothing wrong with my explanations on things" sang the Doctor, who continued his search for the appropriate medication.

"Doctor you like to take something and complicate it by adding big words and a whole lot of wibbly wobbly things before and after it!" exclaimed River

Amy was sitting quietly in the corner sniggering to herself, both the Doctor and River seen this.

"Pond! Find something so funny?" questioned the Doctor

Amy's head shot up and once and she tried her hardest to keep her lips from curling up into a smile,

"Yea, I agree with River on this one Doctor, she's right you do complicate things!"

"I Do not!"

"Yes you do!" the both replied in unison, Amy and River caught each others eye and high fived each other, the Doctor became speechless and didn't know what to say. He handed two capsules to River and handed her a glass of water without a word. River took them both in one.

"Oh now that's a record you not talking for more than 60 seconds." sniggered Amy.

"Right that's it Pond, your on your own tonight!" he said smirking playfully.

Amy's face turned from a snigger to a shocked one, she was stunned and the Doctor took this as his cue to exit the Medic bay and head for the Control room.

Amy ran after him apologising, the Doctor was having the time of his life hearing Amy apologise to him 'Knew it wouldn't take to long' thought the Doctor.

River gradually managed her way to the Console room without any assisted help, she plonked herself down on the sofa.

"Doctor I hate you!" exclaimed Amy

"No you don't you love me!" sang a confident Doctor

"I do but please don't ever say that to me again, I nearly died of a heart attack" wrapping her arms round the Doctors neck leaning her forehead gently on his cheek.

"WHAT!" shrieked the Doctor

"No, Not literally Doctor, its an expression we humans do tend to use when we are scared or nervous"

"Phew I thought I was going to have to cart you back to the Medic Bay! Right my lovely Ladies are we up for finding out where we are and why were here?"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Amy kissing him softly on the cheek

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" sang River who held up her gun

She laughed at the Doctors traumatized face

"You may not like the guns but by god this is my baby and nobody comes between me and her"

"Alrighty lets hop to it then" called the Doctor, he bounced the steps two at a time, spinning on his heel to see the two women staring blankly at his face

"Show time"

**Outside the Tardis**

"Sir the doors opening" said one of the troops

"Good work Williams very good work" replied the commander

The doors opened, out stepped the Doctor, Amy and River the troops had at least 40 guns on them. River went to retrieve her gun but found it was missing.

"Looking for this Mam?" snapped the angry troop.

"Put you hands where we can see them!" shouted one of the troop members

The troop member in charge stepped forward just enough for Amy and the Doctor to recognise who it was.

"Rory" shouted the Doctor and Amy in unison!.

***BAMM* Haha any guesses as to what troop/Army is waiting outside for them?**

**What ye think?**

**Siodhna X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy Chapter 5 whoo **

**Did you figure out who the Troop where? **

**Well you will find out now. You should also thank Merliena for this some what strange story she gave me some helpful hints :D**

**This is not some much as a lovey dovey scene more like angst ohh that's interesting never did that one before *Slap* Concentrate. **

**May I just remind you some Angry scenes in here, bitta violence and Some strong language! Thanks :D You've be warned don't say I didn't warn you cause I did!**

**Not my usual fluffyness sorry bit of a downer this chapter :/**

**Any way Read & Review**

**Siodhna X**

"I said put your hands in the air" shouted an angry Rory, forcing the gun against the Doctors chest

"Rory!" exclaimed Amy

"Don't you Rory me. Take them to the cells and make sure you take his Sonic or we won't see them again!" pointing towards the Doctor

Out of the corner of his eye the Doctor could make out that the Tardis was being transported away.

"Oi what are you doing with my Tardis put her back" exclaimed an angry Doctor

"It's Alien Technology what's alien is ours… including you!" said Rory turning his back and walking away, "Oh by the way it's a thing not a she, it can't talk back!" This caused anger and pent up rage to flash through the Doctors mind, Ripping himself from the soldiers grasp he stormed over towards Rory fists curled up in anger, Rory turned in time to see that the Doctor was storming over to him, he grabbed hold of his gun pointing it towards his face he then said:

" Don't even bother Doctor I can shoot you through the head and you can't regenerate from that" this shocked the Doctor 'How did he know that' he thought, "You see Doctor I've been doing my homework on you, I'm not so slow am I" his lips curled up in a smile, in the Doctors moment of hesitation the solider regained his grasp of the Doctor.

"Rory do you think it scares me to be looking down at a barrel of a gun? Especially to you?" exclaimed the Doctor "Think again!"

Amy became frustrated that the Doctor hesitated and she decided to take matters in to her own hands, flying free from her grasp she ran angrily towards Rory throwing a right hook at his face, Rory turned in time to have his face connect with Amy's fist sending him fleeing backwards on to the concrete floor, the solider who had being in charge of holding her captive scuttled over towards his Commander struggling to help him up.

"You Son of a Bitch" he said clutching his cheek in his hand, swatting the soldiers offering hand away, he grabbed his gun pointing it towards her stomach, Amy in an instant grabbed her stomach as if to protect it or something from any danger or harm.

This did not go unnoticed by River or Rory, they both looked stunned at her actions and Amy took this as an opportunity to block Rory's gun but this caused him to release the trigger.

Amy clutched her stomach in pain, she removed her hand shakily to see it stained in blood. Her blood, she fell slowly, like time had stopped itself, she was waiting for the impact of the cold hard concrete floor.

"AMY" the Doctor bellowed ripping himself free from the soldiers grasp, he caught her just in time before she collided with the ground, laying her gently down, he pressed firmly on the gunshot wound telling her to hold on in there. Amy could see tears rolling down his cheeks she could feel his pain. Rory stood frozen, traumatized by his actions never did he think he would harm Amy,

River seized her opportunity to tackle Rory to the ground bounding his hands firmly with her handcuffs, she raced over to the Doctor and Amy taking out her medic equipment the Doctor had removed the bullet from her wound via the sonic screwdriver but he needed to get her inside the Tardis so he could use the 'Vinvarie' to close up her wound.

River scanned Amy's body encase of any internal bleeding but what she found shocked her more; her scanner read '_8 weeks Pregnant' _

Amy was carrying a child not only a child but a Time Lords child.

Amy studied Rivers face praying nothing had happened, but her face remained unreadable. River set her scanner down to check Amy's pulse, it was slowing down. Out of the blue Rivers scanner made a loud beeping noise, River picked it up and her face crumpled _'Miscarriage' _

She had lost the baby, River looked up to meet Amy's eager eyes River just shook her head, Amy's eyes became stained with tears, tears she didn't care if the Doctor saw.

The Doctor was confused he didn't know what was happening he searched Amy's face for answers but got nothing, he looked down to see her hand clutching her stomach and a thought hit him ' Was she pregnant?' he looked over to River and she just nodded her head as if to say 'yes she was, but not no more'

The Doctor became red with rage he stood up abruptly and punched the wall nearest him causing a crack to form right up the middle of the wall.

He walked over to Rory picked him up by the scruff of the collar and hissed through his teeth " this is why I wonder why I actually bother to save you from all the deadly aliens because there is people like you who kill peoples reality" and he let go of him, Rory fell to the floor in a heap. The Doctor bent over Amy, he tenderly picked her up and strode out of the room he took one glance over his shoulder

"Were leaving and your not going to stop us because if you do, you'll regret the day you ever attempted to cross the Oncoming Storms path!" hissed the Doctor through angry teeth.

None of the soldiers even attempted to recapture the terrifying man, they backed off once he came within 20 feet of them, River reclaimed her gun from the soldier who possessed it. The Doctor saw Amy's eyelids falling heavily closed he picked up his speed hoping River would attempt to do the same, once he saw the Tardis in his sights he darted towards, River ran slightly faster before him unlocking the Tardis for him… he ran al the way to the Medic bay one thought always came back to him when he used this room

' why is it I always have to bring somebody back here after every trip?' River moved quicker than the Doctor she hooked Amy up to the monitor to keep an eye on her heart rate and breathing intake. The Doctor tossed everything out of the cabinets in attempt to find the 'Vinvarie'. River had already sterilised and cleaned Amy's wound so the Doctor applied the substance hoping he wasn't to late. Amy's heart rate was at a steady rate but she was now unconscious. All he could do was wait.

**4 Hours Later**

The Doctor has never stayed in one place for more than a minute its in his genetic make up to be moving all the time but this was different he stayed in that medic bay for a full 4 hours and he never moved from Amy's side… this was a side River never saw of the Doctor. His compassionate side.

Amy's eyes began to stir weakly, she had no clue as to where she was or what happen, and then reality crashed on her; she had been shot, in her abdomen, lost her unborn child and hadn't even told the Doctor about it yet.

When her eyes could make out clearly what everything was she could see the Doctor sleeping soundly, his head resting on his arms which was holding her hand afraid to let go encase he lost her.

She noticed River was resting on the large sofa that was backed up against the wall, the Tardis must have provided it over night.

She shifted slightly causing the Doctor to wake with a start, he rubbed his eyes blearily attempting to make out the figure in front of him.

"Doctor hey sorry I woke you I was just getting a cramp in my leg" she replied softly

"No, No its ok, how do you feel?"

"Fine I guess, I can't really feel the pain anymore"

"Ok that's good" he said hesitantly

"Umm Amy… Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I… I was going to I sear but I thought I could leave it as a surprise for when we got River back to her own Place!" tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ohh Amy, I'm soo sorry" holding her closer to him

"I am upset at the fact I did lose it but I really didn't know I was pregnant until this morning and I guess it doesn't really hurt as much as it should because I just found out. Um Doctor have you been here all this time?"

Yes nearly 5 hours I've been in here do you know it can get quiet boring sitting doing nothing I mean how do you humans stick with doing nothing?"

Amy laughed at the Doctors rambling 'he really is the Doctor!' she thought.

"When can I leave?"

"Not until Dr Song discharges you" he turned slowly in his chair to see River snoring softly on the large sofa.

"it really takes it out of you all that work doesn't it Ms Song!" laughed the Doctor.

"Come along Pond I guess we could leave River here and get you back to your own bed to rest!"

"Will you stay with me I really don't feel like being on my own tonight?"

"Sure"

That night the two lay together, arms curved round each other protecting one another from any harm that may come their way.

***BOOM***

**I said *BAMM* before so I thought I'd say *Boom* instead :D  
So what did we think of that a bit over dramatic I thought I mean seriously didn't know I had so much anger in myself :/**

**Go do a Review for ME!**

**Siodhna X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay over a lot of debate with Merliena I decided to do fluff because I gave such a high tensy angst scene I thought we should lighten the mood a bit soo here we go! Ohhh sorry interruptions again, I must thank Wolf-lover-girl because she allowed me to use an idea I had gotten from her so Thank you again Wolf-lover-girl and this chapter can be dedicated to you :D (cause there mostly dedicated to Merliena ;) not saying that****'s a bad thing)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned BBC Doctor Who that The Doctor and Amy Pond would not be together right now? Huh I think not! (If that makes any sense to ye?)**

**Read & Review**

**Siodhna x**

Amy prized her eyes open blearily, she noticed that her very soft, comfy pillow was moving up and down almost like it was breathing, she twisted her head softly and established that she was in fact lying on the Doctors chest. She Marvelled at his beautiful features; a well toned abdomen hard but yet it was soft, and his face like it was sculpted from Marble, his chin so precise and his cheekbones so defined. She envied him. A thought hit her, she slowly lifted herself of his chest, a small smile appeared on the Doctors lips this Amy knew was when the Doctor was awake, she felt behind her for her pillow grabbing it by the corner and lifting it over her head ready to aim it at his face.

The Doctor felt Amy shift her weight of his chest and he knew at this point she was awake he just wondered how long it was until she released so was he. The Doctor was in mid thought when he felt a soft, comfy, cotton like pillow connected with his face and then he heard her laughter like a schoolgirl being chased by her boyfriend, the Doctor sprang up and caught Amy by surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist hauling her back into bed and pulled the covers up over their heads. Amy clutched onto her pillow for dear life, she flung her pillow over her shoulder at his face and when she felt his arms release from around her waist she sprang up shuffling her way out of the jungle of sheets.

The Doctor decided to give her a head start but grew bored after counting to 10 he clambered out of the bed armed with his pillow but Amy was no were to be seen. "Amy, come out , come out where ever you are" smirked the Doctor, just as he began to investigate the wardrobe he got a pillow hurled at his face. The Doctor laughed and ran straight into the wardrobe in attempt to find her, her heard her shriek and ran in the direction of her scream. Amy who was unarmed after throwing her pillow away had nothing else to hurl at the Doctor so she began running through the vast amount of clothes, passing every century along the way; there was 'mid 60's, late 80's etc'.

Amy tripped into a mounting of bikini's and to her left she noticed was an ascending amount of Pillows stacked as high as the ceiling. Amy began to arm herself with as many as she could and charged her way out of the wardrobe narrowly avoiding the Doctor, the Doctor heard this yell and whirled round to see a flash of Red hair charging out of the wardrobe aiming for the bedroom. The Doctor followed Amy out slowly creeping his way out to avoid getting a pillow to his face, he peeped put through the tiny crack in the door and saw her leaning over the bed getting prepared for the battle. The Doctor took this as his opportunity to ascend from his hiding place and toss his 1 of 4 pillows at the back of her head. Amy felt an impact of a pillow hitting the back of her head and turned slowly on the spot to see a grinning Doctor with 3 pillows, 2 tucked neatly under his arms and the other 1 ready in his hand.

"Ohh it's on Doctor" said a devilish Amy and charged towards the Doctor, this caused the doctor to drop 2 of his remaining pillows and use his one to fight of the ascending Amelia Pond.

Amy and the Doctor were hitting each other forcefully but not to forceful to harm one another, that feathers began to spring from the pillows. After and hour or so of bashing each other with the pillows the Doctor threw his arms up in surrender "Alright Pond I surrender, you can win this time round!"

"yes" she yelled, very happy with herself for beating the Doctor. She ran up, jumping and tying her legs round the back of his back, holding on to his neck for support. She Kissed him senseless swiping her tongue effortlessly along the bottom of his lip, the Doctor groaned into her mouth causing Amy to smile and the fact she was doing this to him. The Doctor had caught her effortlessly and moved towards the crumpled bed spread and plopped the two of them down. The Doctor on his back and Amy straddling the Doctor's waist she broke the kiss, and slowly manoeuvred her way down his jaw, down his neck, nipping and biting gently at the soft skin, her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt she had no worry of the damn bowtie as he decided to leave it of last night.

The Doctor growled in frustration, she was taking to long, so he flipped them over so now she was the one at the bottom and he was straddling her waist, Amy didn't seem to mind the new position she was, in fact she seemed quite content with it. She began to fiddle with the Doctor's buttons again, the Doctor had other plans and pinned her arms roughly above her head and crashed his lips on hers devouring his tongue with hers, Amy fought a battle of dominance and instead of last time letting the Doctor win Amy won. The Doctor smiled against her mouth when he felt her tongue battling against his, so he allowed her this time to take the lead. Amy's stomach rumbled and the Doctor broke away from the kiss to poke at her stomach.

"Somebody's hungry!" smirked the Doctor

"No I'm not" pouted Amy, she didn't want to leave and broke the moment but her stomach rumbled a little bit more loudly proving a point to the Doctor.

"Oh yes you are" said the Doctor climbing of her and grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed "Come on"

The two giggled all the way to the Kitchen acting a like a total pair of nutcases in love.

Amy mustered all her strength and pinned the Doctor outside the kitchen wall and began kissing him again, she moved slightly over to his ear whispering " I can't help it if I'm so hot for you right now!" this caused the Doctor to growl in frustration

"Pond if you don't stop it, I might not be able to control myself!"

"Huh and that's a bad thing?" she said growling huskily in his ear.

"Good Morning to you to" smiled River, the two jumped apart at the sound of River's entrance.

"How long have you been there?" questioned the Doctor

"Long enough I suppose" laughed River, who continued back into the kitchen

Amy and the Doctor sat opposite each other both smirking at one another when River wasn't watching them. Amy moved her foot up and down the Doctors thigh, this caused the Doctor to choke on his breakfast, River slapped him hard on the back. Amy who was watching the situation was in stitches of laughter, ready to fall of her chair she was laughing that hard.

"You alright Doctor?" questioned River, with a slight amusement to her tone.

"Amy you know that's awful rude to be teasing the Doctor like that!" smirked River. Amy and the Doctor turned to River looking shocked at River's judgment,

"You think I don't know? Ohh please when are you two gunna learn!" laughed a bemused River, "But please leave it to the bedroom" her tone more serious.

"Yes Mummy!" laughed Amy

River laughed at Amy's words. River got up and started cleaning away the dishes

"Right Kiddies go and get cleaned up and changed into new clothes" said River in a motherly way.

"But go to your own rooms" she bellowed down the corridor after them.

The two laughed at Rivers new situation

"Yes Mummy" they cried in unison, both bursting into a fit of laughter.

But they did as they were told and went to their own rooms and got changed, Amy headed back into tidy up her room of the mess the pair made that morning, but when she got in she found not a single thing out of place, her bed was made up and the feather from the pillow fight was all gone. She smiled and spoke affectionately to the Tardis; "Thanks old girl, you really out did yourself this time"

Amy took a shower and got freshened up and put a clean pair of clothes; her white plimsolls, denim dungarees that go to the shin. The Doctor did the same eh took a shower, and got himself all cleaned up from this mornings events, and put on his blue shirt and blue bowtie along with blue braces, black trousers, black boots and tweed jacket. The Doctor met Amy on his way down to the console room, joining him from her room. They both entered the console room to see River perched on the sofa waiting for the two of them to arrive.

"About time use two.. I thought I was gunna have to send a search party in for use, seriously it took the two of use 50 minutes to get ready. That's not normal" cried River.

"Right River, how's about we get you back to were you belong ehh?" said the Doctor

"You know I never thought I would be so happy to get back to Storm cage" she replied in a gleeful tone.

"Alrighty, Storm cage here we come" laughed the Doctor as he pranced around the Tardis, trying to fly the thing. River was following him along his path as he flipped a switch or two here and there, she flipped them back off again,

The Doctor glared at her, River smiled playfully, and Amy could only help but stare and laugh at them pair of them.

"Are you redoing everything I just did Ms Song?" questioned the Doctor

"No. No just admiring you work sweetie" teeth bearing in a smile.

River turned to Amy and winked at her as the Doctor flipped one more switch and River flipped it off again before pressing the Blue Stabilisers.

"You are, stop it, it's my Tardis!" cried the Doctor

"And I can't believe you would do this to me dear, I thought you were on my side?" pouting softly. Amy laughed and clambered up the stairs and kissed him swiftly on the cheek, "I think your fantastic at flying" she said softly to him

"Thank you Pond, at least somebody agrees with me" he said glaring playfully at River, "When your not trying to get us killed" she whispered trying not to attract his attention

"what was that pond?"

"Oh Nothing Doctor, are we there yet?" her question was answered when she felt a soft thump, to say they have landed

River peered around the console and smiled " we have landed now sweetie" directing it more to Amy rather than the Doctor.

"Alright kiddies, I best be off, they have probably been looking for me, but they know I always come back!" she sighed heavily.

The walked River out of the Tardis and towards the prison cell

"Soo this is you then" asked Amy,

"This is me" she replied sadly "we will see each other again, just wait and see Pond" she laughed using the Doctor's nickname for Amy

"Hey only I call her Pond" he pouted softly.

The hugged River saying there Goodbyes for now and walked hand in hand back to the Tardis, but before the entered it they heard this cough from behind, but when they looked back towards Rivers cage she was already wrapped up in her books laying on the floor. The looked at each other and followed the coughing down the corridor a bit till the stopped at the cell with the Plaque; _Prisoner 8405B_

They peered into the cell and out of the Darkness a figure grabbed the Doctors lapels hauling him closer to the bars, the figure was covered in dirt, and his hair was all long and over grown, he had a beard long enough to plait. But the Doctor noticed something about this figure that he reckoned was familiar to somebody and then he released who it was,

He pushed the figure of him and stepped back to Amy grabbing hold of her hand Amy, squeezed his hand to say; ' I'm here for you ' , the Doctor bent down to whisper in Amy's ear, the figure watched their every move, Amy gasped what the Doctor had just told her and held the Doctors hand closer to her, tears formed in her eyes she stepped cautiously towards the cell with the Doctor in tow

"Rory?" questioned Amy

**Ohh snap, Rory****'s in storm cage ohh , okay folks what did you think of that eh? Go give us a Review :D This is a bit of fluff for Merliena seening as my last chapter was very emotional and tense.**

**Siodhna X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I had major writers block I couldn****'t figure out how to move on after finding out Rory was in Storm cage and I'm still a little unsure about it but hey this is how I Roll!**

**Oh My God never saying that again **

**Ohh and River Song we know who you are ;) (On Saturday Night!) **

**Read & Review  
Siodhna x**

"Why… Why are you in here Rory?" stuttered Amy, trying to get her words out in a calm collected way.

"Why do you think?" retorted Rory, never choosing to meet her eyes.

" I don't know, maybe because you shot me!" angered flashed in her eyes,

Amy was thankful that the Doctor was holding her hand because if he wasn't there acting like an anchor she as sure as hell would already be choking him.

"yes well maybe if you hadn't ran of that…" pointing at the Doctor "idiot, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

" Oi, I dare you to say it again, go on!" she snarled, the Doctor had to grip her by the shoulders to stop her from getting any closer to the cell, Rory was treading on thin ice.

"Rory you best stop while you can, there's only so much I can do to stop her from getting at you" said the Doctor in a calm tone, holding tightly on to Amy.

"Why are you being nice to him Doctor he called you and idiot and he shot me" yelling forcefully, tears forming in her eyes, the Doctor jumped slightly at her yell

'_A man who has brought down empires with one word, and has scared off aliens from my home, was scared of my yell.' _she thought

"Amy, soon everybody wants Absolution and I've been around long enough to know it is better to forgive somebody and move on than to hold a grudge for the rest of your life" he spoke calmly. Amy saw love, warmth, and care displaying in his eyes, she was moved at his compassion for those who done wrong,

She fell into a bundle in his arms, tears staining her face, she had just yelled at him and he was showing care towards her, it made her feel bad at the fact she lashed out at her Doctor… Rory could only look on at the scene that was unravelling in front of him, jealousy and anger built up with in him

"That's it just rub in why don't you" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't know about you Rory but, I am actually gunna forgive you" she said

"Even if you do, it doesn't mean I'll get out, Unit have placed me in here for at least 12 years, I've already done 8 soo what good does it do that you forgive me!" he bellowed

"Rory I am your friend, and I am trying to help you here, but your making it all the more difficult if you keeping pushing me away" she cried, moving away from her safety guard, she grabbed hold of the bars of the cell.

"How can I talk to you after I waited for you for 2000 years and loved you and then you left me for him" tears seeping down his cheeks.

"I.. I dunno Rory, I really don't know, but I guess its up to you… but know I do forgive you, but it doesn't necessarily mean were best friends again." she let go of the bars and turned her back walking slowly away with the Doctor hand in hand.

They both heard like a soft whisper in the wind.

"Thank you, both of you"

They turned round to see Rory smiling from his cell, he smiled for the first time in 10 years since Amy left him, they both returned the smile and walked onwards to the Tardis.

River saw the pair and ran over to the bars

"You still haven't left?" her eyebrows knitted together in confusion

"We were just visiting Rory actually" replied Amy, smiling a smile that could light up a dark room.

"Ohh? I.. I.. I had no idea he was in here,

Ohh well I have somebody new to entertain" winking slightly at Amy and the Doctor. River went back to her to her books and began writing again.

The both chuckled in amusement and said their 'Goodbyes' once again before returning to the Tardis.

Once inside Amy had the Doctor pinned against the doors,

"Pond ye know this is becoming quite a habit of yours" replied the Doctor in enjoyment

"Hmm…" she cut herself off and re began her sentence "I.. I.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to yell at you back there"

The doctor chuckled in delight "It's ok Pond, I mean it startled me at first, but what you did was magnificent, and don't let me tell you otherwise. You forgave Rory even though your mind was battling against you and that there is one of many reasons why I am in love with you" he said before crashing his lips on hers.

Amy replied to the kiss with as much eagerness and enthusiasm as the Doctor, the Doctor scooped her up and placed her legs around his waist, he began ascending the stairs up to the console with Amy peppering his face with small butterfly kisses. She meshed her lips with his, hunger, lust and want clouded her eyes, the Doctor broke the kiss and leaned his forehead in hers she hadn't realised where they were until she took in her surroundings, Amy was in fact sitting upon the console with her buckles to her dungarees undone, and the Doctor and opted to take his Tardis blue bowtie off before she got her hands anywhere near it.

She grabbed his face in her hands and smacked their lips together the Doctor took the lead as the battle of dominance once again took place, his tongue delved into her mouth exploring every bit of her, she felt his tongue run along the front of her teeth. He broke away from the kiss as both him and Amy became oxygen deprived, even with his Respiratory bypass he knew Amy wouldn't have survived much longer. She leaned her forehead on his, whispering silently but loud enough for him to hear;

"This won't do, not very comfortable" growling huskily in his ear, the Doctor growled and stepped back need and want mirrored in his eyes. He yanked her off the console and ran into the depths of the Tardis with her in tow.

Impatience robbed them of their concentration and soon both had each other pinned against the wall, no where near each others bedrooms, the Tardis was sick of the two of them nearly getting it on in the hallway and took it into her own hands and materialized a door beside the two. The Doctor who had Amy pinned against the wall broke the kiss to see the door appear, Amy who followed his gaze, grinned mischievously she opened the door and yanked the Doctor inside. They both gaped in surprise, never had they seen such a room… beautifully decorated, gold and cream colours blending pleasantly together, the décor looked like it was from the Victorian era between 1837 and 1901. A gold four poster bed with gorgeous cream bed spread… there was a dressing table at the far wall of the room, they even had Victorian chairs. The bathroom ensuite was another thing.

Amy who was once full of fire and need became in awe of the room and moved into the centre of the room running the palm of her hand along the Egyptian cotton bedspread the Doctor however had the patience of a human being and grabbed her roughly around the waist and flung her onto the bed, Amy shrieked flabbergasted the Doctor had her pinned beneath him, her hair pooling around her shoulders.

This caused a distraction for the Doctor as he watched in awe how the light captured her hair, Amy took his moment of hesitation as a sign and flipped them over so she was the one on top, straddling his waist.

Amy had already unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt and began kissing her way down his well toned abdomen before the Doctor had flipped them over again so he was once again leading the way, he crashed his lips on hers.

Amy had her head resting on the Doctor's bare chest, his double heart beat lulling her to sleep. The Doctor fell asleep to Amy's breathing. They were both entwined in each others limbs. Needless to say they both fell into blissful harmony.

***BANG***

**Soo what did we think?**

**By the way that patience thing about the Doctor being as patient as a human being… human beings are actually the most impatient beings on planet earth just thought I'd let ye know in case you were confused :D**

**And guess what happens next chapter I'll give ye a clue _ _ o _ o _ a _**

**that's all I'm giving you! Try work it out :D review if you know the answer**

**Siodhna x**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG were use all shocked as I was? About River, I mean I had a feeling she was Amy****'s daughter but I thought it wasn't right! But I was whoo go me :D**

**How do you guys fell like a party? Ehh yhea? Alrighty let's a go to a party :D**

**Merliena I'm doing this for you….. You impatient child ;D Totally flabbergasted (Matt/Karen convo's)**

**Sorry if you guys don't get that part just a little something me and Merliena are chatting about ;)**

**Anyway on with the show :D**

**Read & Review woop**

**Siodhna x**

Amy roamed through her thoughts, she wondered how she ended up here, how she and the Doctor ended up together, in bed, how she and Rory had grew every soo distant, she was interrupted in her thoughts when she felt the Doctor's hands move from around her waist, 'where are you going mister' she thought, she decided to pretend she was still sleeping and when she felt the space bedside her grow cold she knew he had left, so she got up in search of some clothing that was scattered all across the bedroom floor. She couldn't be bothered to find her own clothes so she just found his shorts and football jersey again, the jersey drowned her but she loved it because it smelt of him, and it made her feel even more closer to him. She tiptoed her way, sneaking cautiously behind the Doctor without him suspecting a thing she followed him all the way to the kitchen, and when she thought it was safe enough she peaked into the kitchen,

He was cooking breakfast, with and apron and chef's hat on and he was cooking for her. She giggled slightly, and her eyes widened when she thought she seen him smile, she cupped a hand over mouth and retreated back to the guest bedroom.

The Doctor heard a giggle coming from the kitchen doorway and he smiled knowingly that it was Amy peaking at him, he laughed when he heard her tiptoe away and he strolled over to the doorway to see that she know was heading back to the bedroom again, he laughed shaking his head before turning back to his work again.

The Doctor carried a tray of food to the bedroom and he knocked on the door;

"Room service Miss Pond"

The Doctor heard Amy shuffling in the room before opening the door, she stared broadly at his naked chest, she huffed in anger a she seen he was wearing his flannel pyjamas, he laughed at her impatience,

"good man yourself, just set it on the bed please", she laughed

"Now will that be all Miss Pond, or would you like anything else?" he clapped his hands smiling at her,

"How about you? Can I have you?" she said seductively, shutting the door in emphasises to her question.

"Umm well you see there maybe a problem there" a slight hint of amusement in his tone

"ohh and why's that then?"

"Well, I already have a girlfriend!" he said grinning playfully

"Oh really, is she as pretty as me,?" sauntering her way over to the bed

"She has your hair colour, same colour of eyes, same cracking legs, you know to be honest you actually look a lot like her" he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist, he grabbed her thighs and hitched her up, tying her legs around his waist, holding her against him, her hands were loosely wrapped around the back of his neck

In her new position Amy was slightly taller than the Doctor so she had to lean down, she pressed a small soft kiss on his lips, the Doctor was dazed at this small kiss, their kisses were usually, hot ,fiery and passionate ones.

The Doctor mumbled against her lips ; "I seen you while I was making the breakfast ye know"

"What, really?" startled she leaned back, she looked into his hazel eyes and fell through them, the strong and bright green almost like it was glass, striving to break out from under the chocolate coated brown in his eyes. Amy saw hundreds of years reflecting in her own, soo very old and very kind. She smiled at him and he set her down

"Now eat, I made breakfast" shoving a piece of toast in her mouth, she spat it back out with disgust, it had marmalade on it and boy did she hate marmalade, the Doctor looked astonished at her actions and burst out laughing, Amy laughed along with him, because he was happy so was she. She poked him in the chest

"What are you laughing at mister" laughing slightly at the Doctors hair, it was all messed up thanks to Amy

"Suits you ye know" she laughed pointing at his hair, the Doctor was confused for a second as to what she was on about but when he saw his reflection he just laughed and began munching on his fish fingers

"You and those bloody fish fingers, are you ever gunna eat anything else I mean, its unhealthy for you to eat those all the time." she wailed

"Nope" he said with a smirk on his face

" You will when I get rid of them" she muttered under her breath, the Doctor heard her mutter but just couldn't quite make out what it was she was saying and he decided just to leave it.

When the both had finished their breakfasts, Amy was the first one in the shower she smiled sweetly at him, and closed the door in front of him, he just laughed at her and turned back to lie down on the bed. The Doctor was in mid thought when he heard the Phone ring he leaned over to the side Amy was at last night and picked the handset up, he could hear Amy from the Shower shouting to 'get the phone'

He chuckled at how loud she was and answered the phone,

"Hello, this is the Doctor"

"_Hello Doctor long time no speak" replied the voice over the phone_

"Hello dear sir what's s'upp?"

"_Party tonight at 2100 hours, we would like it if you could attend Doctor"_

"Certainly may I bring a guest?"

"_Course you may, make sure your coming to the right year Doctor, bit of troublemaker you are, its in the year 1955 and the date 21__st __April see you then Doctor."_

"Yes sir, may I ask who the party is for?"

" _it's the Queen's birthday, She would like it if you could attend"_

"Most definitely see you then Prince Phillip" the Doctor chuckled happily, he ran over to the bathroom and started hammering on the door

"Amyy, Amy" he bellowed "Hurry up were needed"

The door sprung open as he hammered on last final thump to the door,

"You were saying" as he saw her standing there in all her glory, with a short towel around her body and her ginger hair falling wet and loosely around her shoulders, the Doctor could only stare at her, she was soo beautiful, Amy caught him staring at her and smiled "Like what you see" she pulled the towel further up her thighs, the Doctor growled and shook his head, trying to rid his head of thoughts he was picturing.

"No,No, No, ehh go and get yourself ready for a party my dear, the Tardis will help you pick out the outfit for the right era" he smiled pushing past her to get into the bathroom, Amy laughed and stalked off towards the Tardis' big wardrobe in search of an outfit.

When she had gotten her underwear and all on she turned back round to find the Tardis had picked out a beautiful light blue, strapless and close fitting dress it fell down below her ankles, Amy had never seen such a beautiful dress and 'thanked the Tardis' in her head. She had cream coloured high heels and her hair was in a tight bun with loose curls falling gently around the sides. She had light application of makeup, soft pink blusher, a small hint of gold shimmer to her upper lids to add emphasises to her brown eyes and liquid eyeliner along the bottom and top to make them stand out.

The Doctor was already ready when Amy appeared in the doorway, the Doctor however didn't notice her, he Amy thought looked very handsome in a black tux, with a blood red bowtie she giggled when she saw he was shaking nervously muttering to himself, the Doctor upon hearing Amy's sweet laugh spun on his heel, it was completely shocked at what he was seeing she was gorgeous 'not that she isn't gorgeous all the time but wow,' he thought to himself.

"You..ehh. You look beautiful" he stuttered

"Thank you, not so bad yourself" she winked at him before descending the stairs, the Doctor held his hand behind his back not letting her see what he held behind it, Amy on the other hand was determined to find out what he was hiding,

And tried to peer over his back, but he hid it well

"eh eh eh, No, you'll find out in a minute, just wait Pond!" Amy laughed at the Doctor pointing his finger at her, and she went to bite it , however the Doctor was quick enough and avoided her teeth. He laughed at what she was doing.

He pulled out a box from behind him and held it in front of her, inside was a beautiful corsage, a mixture of blue lotus and campanula, tied with a soft light blue ribbon. Amy gasped in amazement of the corsage it was beautiful and the colours seem to match her dress.

"It matches my dress" she was still stunned by its beauty

"yes the Tardis told me what colour she picked out for you but, I never thought It would be so beautiful" he was dazed at her beauty, he carefully took the corsage out of its box and placed on her hand, his hand lingering in her wrist, he rubbed his thumb lovingly over the back of her hand, this caused Amy to shudder in delight.

"Shall we join the party" he held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly accepted as they both stepped out into Aprils chill weather, Amy was in awe of how different Buckingham Palace looked compared to her own time,

"You know maybe we could go see, Kate Middleton and Prince William get married I never got to see that!" Amy asked as they gradually made their way to the palaces front gates, the April chill was seeping into her skin and it made goose bumps arise on her skin this went unnoticed by the Doctor so he hastened his pace.

Once at the front doors the Doctor flashed his physic paper to the bachelor who opened the doors, they had a double door entrance and upon entering the announcer announced to the crowd their titles; 'Mrs Amelia Smith, Duchess of Inverness and Queen of Pathrollas, assisting her is her Husband Mr John Smith, Duke of Inverness and King of Pathrollas,', everyone was astounded that the King and Queen from Pathrollas was here, even though nobody knew where this place was they knew they were off high authority and bowed a dignified bow to them both, Amy seen this and just thought how her life got crazy she was at a party in 1955, and she was meeting the Queen of England, then a thought hit her

"Why am I your wife? Got something to say do we?"

The Doctor stumbled in his path and looked at Amy, "What no, no, why would you say that" trying to move on to a different topic as quickly as possible, Amy laughed at him and said; " I was joking why were you not" a frown appeared on her features, "The reason you're my wife is because as a lady travelling it is deemed unrightful for a woman to travel without a husband, in this era anyway." Before Amy could speak the Announcer announced the Queen and her husband.

"Please may you arise for Queen Elizabeth the II and her Husband Prince Phillip." everybody bowed in grace as they entered the grand ballroom, the Queen made a speech about how she was glad so many could make it, thanked them and went to take her place on the throne, everybody went and bowed to her and talked small talk, the Doctor steered Amy towards the Queen and her husband. The Doctor bowed gracefully and both he and the Queen exchanged hugs as she found out who he was, it was the first everybody noticed that she engaged with, the Doctor moved onto talk to Prince Phillip leaving Amy alone to speak with Elizabeth, Amy bowed gracefully and the Queen unlike to the other new comers hugged Amy

"Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine, what is your name child?"

"Amelia your majesty, Amelia Smith" she said remembering what the Doctor told her earlier about it being unrightful for a woman to travel alone,

"Please Amelia call me Elizabeth only those who don't know me call me your majesty and I would quite like to know more of you Amelia, what a beautiful name you have also"

"Thank you your maje…" she was cut off by Elizabeth telling her to use her name

"Thank you Elizabeth"

"That's better prepares we shall meet later, as of now I have duties to attend to,

Talk later dear Amelia and please come sit near me at the dinner"

"Of course Elizabeth, goodbye for now" smiled Amy and walked to meet the Doctor in a full on conversation with the Prince, when she arrived beside them both men stopped babbling to stare at the vision before them, the Doctor broke the silence and said his goodbyes to the Prince and said we shall talk later!

Amy was seated near the Queen with the Doctor at her side, holding her hand as she made small talk with the Queen, he untwined his hand from hers and Amy felt at lose with out there, but she was soon but at ease as the Doctor's hand began ghosting up her leg, she smiled knowingly and the Doctor knew he had her attention even though she was turned speaking to the Queen, he moved further up her dress, Amy's hand caught his before she ripped the table cloth off the table and the Doctor smiled a wicked smile knowing he was turning her on.

After the Dinner the Doctor lead Amy onto the dance floor to a waltz and to her surprise he was an excellent dancer, very precise and accurate, they played a smooth more soft melody next and Amy had her arms draped around the Doctors neck, her head at the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly together like a missing piece of a jigsaw, his hands were at her waist holding her close to him.

"What you did was awful rude" she smiled whispering in his ear

"Yes but I still had your attention didn't I?"

" How could you not if your hand was ghosting it's way up my thigh"

He smiled against her hair, just then out of the corner of his eye he spotted River,

"Ohh look who it is" he said

Amy lifted her head of his shoulder and followed his direct line of view and there she saw, stood River Song, in a black dress, red heels and her blonde curl pinned up in a tight bunch. She was smiling in their direction.

"ohh what's she doing here?" questioned AMy

"I think I have a feeling, I know why.." the Doctor looked at his watch and saw that exactly today at that hour 1 month, 4 weeks, 3 days, 1hour and 25 minutes had passed.

It was time!

**Whooo go me! If you remember River told the Doctor those exact times soo what do you think is gunna happen next?**

**Merliena this is for you :D ohh yhea we have a joint account now ( when we get the chapter up, do check it out only if you're a Matt/Karen shipper, and I am warning you, its for those Karen and Matt fans and those who wish to get them together :D)**

**Read & Review**

**Siodhna x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well hello there****… aren't use just the best people ever thank you all soo much for my reviews **

**I love you all ;)**

**I promised this to Merliena that it would happen and now its finally here whooo**

**Read & Review **

**Siodhna x**

* * *

The Doctor steered Amy out of the ballroom, following down twisty hallways, and broad staircases, out on to the garden walkway. None of them said anything. They left the steady beat of the music far behind as they strolled out under the starry night, little lanterns lit up the pathway. Amy was confused as to why the Doctor removed them from the ballroom but decided to trust his judgement and just follow him, She would follow him until the end of the universe if she could. The Doctor's two hearts couldn't settle on a steady beat, they were beating out of proportion, picking up and then slowing down, repeating the same scenario every 10 seconds. He was nervous and he had every right to be he didn't know what her reaction would be! The tiny box seared into his chest reminding him every second that it was now or never.

He pulled her into another pathway one that wasn't well lit as the rest, but she was amazed by the beauty of this pathway it was more beautiful and picturesque than any of the rest, just up a head lay a little bridge, not a big one but it had a little river run through it and it was astonishing, she could see little candles on the lily pads floating gracefully in sync with the ripples of the water. He stopped her once they were in the middle of the bridge and gazed out towards the river, His heart beats fluttered rapidly, Amy was a very impatient girl even as a child, but she was being ever so patient with the Doctor, he needed time and she didn't want to interrupt him while he his mind ran through a hundred and one million things at torpedo speed.

He took his opportunity and he turned to face her, Amy watched his every movement as he twisted around to face her, she could she that he had been thinking and she smiled gracefully at him, ever so gently she took her hand and cupped his face, the Doctor leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, Amy saw him close his eyes and reached up on her tiptoes to plant a soft chaste kiss on his forehead. The Doctor felt Amy's lips place a soft sweet kiss on his forehead and he ever soo slowly he opened his eye, his greeny hazel eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones, the colours floating around mixing together. Their foreheads laying upon each others, The Doctor ran his finger along her soft, plump lips tracing the curve. He stepped back so he could see her whole face, and what her expression would be when he asked her that question that could change their whole relationship.

He reached into his top breast pocket of his tux and felt the box grasp tightly around his fingers but before he pulled it out he spoke to her the first time either of them spoke to one another.

"Amelia, I've known where I wanted to do this, and when I wanted to do this and that's right here and right now with you, I've always loved you no matter what and I won't ever stop loving you, I don't think I ever could. I took you here now so I could ask you this one little question, one that would be ever so life changing. The Tardis has been nagging at me for quite some time now, she keeps saying 'why have I not done it yet' but in all honesty I was scared, I..I. I still am, and I don't know how I am going to survive if you ever leave."

tears were threatening to spill, he tried to hold back, but one little one spilled out and trickled down his cheek, Amy cupped his cheek again and hastily rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone wiping away the tear of a Time Lord, the oncoming storm, the last of his kind. He smiled softly at her before she spoke up

"I'm here Doctor and I always will be, I will protect you if your scared, I will hold on and I will always love you no matter what anybody tells you, I will be here right up until the day I die" this time it was Amy's turn to shed tears, the Doctor ran his hand over her cheek, removing any tears that was once there.

"That's thing I don't think I can go on without you there by my side! Is it so selfish of me to ask that?"

"No, never, you can never be selfish you are the last of your kind, a lonely angel, my lonely angel"

"Look at us were crying were not meant to be this is meant to be happy" he laughed

"Well we both can be the crying idiots" she giggled, she placed her forehead on his but the Doctor had other plans and promptly removed any tears that glistened on his cheeks.

He dove into his pockets a second time and this time he withdrew the ring, Amy who was watching him cautiously gasped in surprise and brought a hand up to her mouth, The Doctor watched her expression, going from confused to, surprise to happy.

He got down on one knee and held the box firmly in his grasp

"Amelia Pond, the girl with the fairytale name… will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a small but beautiful engagement ring, Amy didn't give him an opportunity to get it out and on her finger when she hauled herself at him pinning him to floor of the bridge crashing her lips to his, he the Doctor replied with as much enthusiasm as Amy, he smiled against her lips when she released them both so they could draw a breath,

"I take that as a yes?" he questioned a smirk tainted at his features, Amy who was straddling the Doctor's waist pulled him up into a hug, whispering softly in his ear

"yes my beautiful bowtie wearing idiot"

"Alright Pond no need to insult the bowtie" he laughed "but I do think we need to get up before the guards or someone comes looking for us" Amy who was still straddling the Doctors waist blushed a bright tomato red before rising up of the Doctor helping him up off the floor, the Doctor noticed Amy blushing and decided to tease her about it

"are you blushing?"

Amy's eyes shot up and turned to gaze out at the river, hoping he would notice her going even more redder.

"No" she replied a little to hastily, the Doctor who was leaning beside her smirked and cupped her chin titling it towards him

"you are" he laughed, Amy just blushed even more brighter, the Doctor leaned in so his breath was tickling her face he was just a few inches from her lips

"But I think you cute when you blush" and with that he caught her lips, he took her gasp as an opportunity to encourage his tongue into her mouth and move it in sync with his own.

Their lungs were exploding for oxygen but both of them didn't want to give in now, but they needed to and they broke apart gazing into one another's eyes the Doctor took Amy's left hand and placed her bare fourth finger with a ring. Amy looked at in awe it was the most beautiful thing she ever seen. She hauled him into a hug whispering a small "Thank you" in his ear. The Doctor who ever since asked Amy those four little words was beaming from ear to ear, he entwined his hand with hers and dragged her back to the ballroom, much to Amy's dismay.

However once she seen River standing at the entrance of the door she squealed and hurtled her self at her in a bone crushing hug, River replied with as much enthusiasm before Amy broke away

"You knew didn't you?"

"yes sweetie, I always know"

"Ohhhh" she started screaming and both her and River jumped up and down, the Doctor was fascinated at how women could actually jump up and down in pair of 5 inch heels, and just though '_ women'_

The Doctor left the pair to it, arranging the wedding, he didn't want to be part of it, too much organising and he didn't like being organised it was too much fun having the element of surprise. He went to the wine stand and picked up 3 glasses and managed not to spill a drop when he got back to Amy and River, he saw the pair embracing each other again and just smiled.

When the pair noticed him, they gratefully took their glasses and River proposed their own little toast "To Amy and the Doctor, Many happy days together", they all held their glasses up and Amy and the Doctor glanced in each others direction catching each others eyes and holding it their before River broke the silence.

"Ohh and I told you Doctor I wouldn't need an outfit" she said before taking a sip of the wine

"Hmm why's that then?" never leaving Amy's eyes but instead of River responding it was Amy

"Because she's my maid of honour" she smiled as the Doctor began to cough and splutter, choking on the wine.

"What?" he croaked

"Yea her maid of honour" she laughed

"You knew didn't you!"

"Yup" winking and taking a final swig of the wine.

"Alright kiddies, home now!" she said in a serious tone, snatching the glasses of the two, and pointing towards the double doors

"But it's not even midnight" wailed Amy,

Just then the clock struck twelve signalling Midnight had arrived, River look at Amy

"You were saying" But Amy just huffed and pouted

"Come on Pond I think we better do as were told or were gunna be River's new target" he laughed as he seen River bemused face.

Just like they arrived Amy linked arms with the Doctor and left the ballroom through the double doors. River who Amy thought was following was now where in sight and she decided to question the Doctor on this.

"Where has River gone?"

The Doctor looked behind him thinking that she was following but nobody was behind them as the walked out down the steps of Buckingham palace.

"I don't know Pond" this was the first the Doctor didn't know something and Amy burst into fits of laughter, the Doctor looked bewildered at her outburst and laughed along with her.

"What's so funny Pond?" he said poking her in the ribs

Amy expertly dodged the Doctors finger and turned in front of him walking backwards

"Just you not knowing something that's a first"

"Are you serious? There's a lot of things I don't know Pond, Like I didn't know what you would say when I asked you to marry me… I was genuially scared that you would decline me" his facing turning from a smile to sad one.

Amy stopped him dead in his tracks and punched him on the shoulder

"OI, you know I love you why would you think I would decline you?" she felt angry the Doctor didn't know her very well.

"I don't know, I just thought you wouldn't love me anymore"

She was getting even more angry "You listen here and you listen good buster, I will love you always no matter what! don't you ever think I wouldn't" poking him in the chest.

The Doctor smiled at her and grabbed both her hands and placed them flat out on his chest so she could feel the pounding of his double heart beat,

"These Pond, both belong to you and always will"

Amy smiled at him and grabbed both his hands placing one over the other

"This one is always yours no matter what. It belongs to you!"

They were inches away from the Tardis and The Doctor swooped her up bridal style and moved towards the Tardis, Amy gazed at her ring on awe and placed fiery kisses along his jaw line, the Doctor was getting irritated that he was moving quick enough and made a dash for it Amy who had a key of her own had hers ready to place in the lock.

Once inside the Doctor had Amy pinned beneath the door, kissing her fiercely, his hands roaming all over her curves before resting just behind her back, playing with the little zip, Amy felt the zip lowering down and began fiddling with the Doctor's buttons but gave up when she couldn't get the 3rd one undone and pulled the whole lot apart. Never once had the pair broke away from the kiss, they both smiled against each others lips, making for the stairs, their clothes being strewn everywhere, as they left the console room for the Doctor's room the pair were both butt naked.

The Doctors jacket and shirt lay on the floor near the door, Amy's dress lay forgotten on the jump seat, their under were laying helplessly around on the steps, even the Doctor's bowtie lay on the console its self.

For once in his life the Doctor didn't feel scared, for that brief moment that he and Amy lay there sleeping he didn't dream a nightmare of Amy leaving him, he dreamt that she was his forever and travelled along side of him, both never stopped running.

* * *

**Whooo go me that****'s my 9****th**** chapter! What did you think of my proposal not to shabby was it? I don't know it was a random abit!**

**Go do us a favour Read & Review :D**

**Siodhna x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my lovely people I****'****m dreadfully sorry this is late I was on my holidays and nobody tells the hotel has wifi sooo I didn****'****t bring the laptop anyway its alright I****'****m here now and this is for all of you who are ever soo patient with me ;D**

**Those links are for the wedding stuff, you need to copy it into the search bar :D to see them!**

**This is the link for Amy****'****s wedding dress ~ ****.;jsessionid=010:-7?browseToken=%2fb%2f1617%2fs%2fbestsellers%2c0**

**The bridesmaids dresses ~ ****./w-blue+halter+empire+waist+satin+bridesmaid+**

**The Doctor's suit ~ ****.**

**The Best Man's suit~ ****./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_Ryr5rA88_QDzJWsuAtLl2Bapm24=&h=571&w=161&sz=14&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=7rb6VJaa9RR2bM:&tbnh=133&tbnw=45&ei=TVoKTpSPLZOXhQeD4JjKDw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DNavy%2BTailcoat,%2BNavy%2BStriped%2BTrousers,%2BBroadway%2BSilver%2BWaistcoat%2BIce%2BScrunch%2BTie%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D677%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=249&page=1&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=17&ty=107**

**Read & Review **

**Siodhna x**

* * *

The Doctor was laying comfortably on Amy's chest he could hear her single heartbeat beating in synchronization with his own two, like beating out a lullaby. They were laying so peacefully that neither of them wanted to move they wish they could stay there all the time, to never leave. Amy was running her hands through his floppy chocolate brown hair, just like a mother would do to help their child go to sleep or not to feel scared. They had to get up and face what life would throw at them.

After an hour or so of getting supposedly getting changed. The Doctor just couldn't keep his hands to himself and off Amy, she was too enticing. the two finally immerged from their now joint bedroom, courtesy of the Tardis, who provided it last night considering they were now engaged. When they both stumbled into the console that morning they were surprised to see their clothes had been neatly moved to the side all folded up and ready to be put away. Amy smirked at the thought of them last night and glanced down at her left hand to see if it really happened that she was engaged, and there on her left hand and fourth finger stood her engagement ring!

The Doctor caught Amy inspecting her ring and gently took her left hand and kissed it, "It really did happen, yes I proposed to you and were getting married" he laughed.

The Doctor lead them both over to the main console area where he began bouncing around trying to fly the Tardis. Amy laughed at his madness and held on for dear life. After 10 minutes of being thrown about they two finally got up and head straight for the screen to see where they were!

"Soo where are we then?"

"We I believe are on the planet called…." he was caught off by Amy interrupting him

"were on the planet called Skyrophaliock, in the fifteen constellation that's near were your home planet Gallifrey was"

The Doctor was completely gob smacked of her knowledge _'how could she have possibly know?' _he questioned himself, his brain was working a million times a minute trying to figure it out. The mean while Amy was starring at the Doctor's face confused

"What's wrong Doctor?" her face turned from confusion to a more worried look

"H-o-ww did you know that? How did you know where we were?"

"I don't know what you mean, I never said anything" confusion painted across her features once again.

"Amy yes you did, you said the planets name 'Skyrophaliock' and its in the fifteen constellation near my home planet!" the Doctor had never been soo confused in all his life. He didn't know what was happening and it generally was scaring him.

"Skyro what what?"

The Doctor looked deep into her eyes and he could see nothing that would say she knew the name of that planet

"Nothing it doesn't matter must be old age, come on lets go"

Amy sniggered at the Doctor's term 'old age', before he grabbed her hand and lead her down the steps to the doors, leading her outside.

They were literally only just out the doors when both River and Jack appeared in front of them.

"Holy Shit" the Doctor near fell backwards into the shrubbery if it wasn't for Amy holding his hand,

"Don't use two now how to show up like a normal person" both Jack and River laughed at the Doctor's bemused face.

"come on use two shopping time" cried River

Just then both River and jack grabbed a hold of Amy and the Doctor leading them both in separate ways, the looked over their shoulder and caught a glimpse of each other before being pulled into the nearest shop.

River who was with Amy had her in a shop, an alien shop full of wedding dresses in all different colours and sizes.

"Did the Doctor tell you that this planet is known for its shopping?" River questioned Amy.

"No he actually didn't"

"Well then now you know, lets see if we can get you a wedding dress then"

"uhh what about the Doctor?"

"Ohh he'll be fine he's with Jack!"

"that's what I'm worried about"

"Nahh no need to worry come on, no pondering pond! Lets get you a wedding dress to remember" River snickered at her pun.

"And you a bridesmaid dress" she winked playfully at River

"Ahh yes a question for you… how many you having?"

"Excuse me?" Amy was soo deep in thought of the Doctor she hadn't heard the full question and had no idea as to what River was implying"

"Nooo that's far too early I mean how many bridesmaids?"

"Ohh I don't know yet, there's you and a friend of ours that me and the Doctor saved one time in a forest she could foresee things and she said something about a wedding and asked to be a bridesmaid soo I guess her, she's called Lorna"

River nearly choked, and the name of Lorna

"she wouldn't happen to be Lorna Bucket now would she?"

"yess that's her, why do you know her?" Amy was now running her hands over the rails of dresses hanging up on the far end of the wall.

"Yes I do and she lives in the Gamma forest am I right?"

"Yea, that's the place, why is it a problem?

"Nooo. Nooo. Noo not at all, just curious that's all" If Amy had of looked a little closer and longer she would have seen the pain flicker on River's face. But River masked it soo well that they both feel into a routine of picking out dresses and trying them on. All of the dresses were beautiful but it seemed none of them were right.

Just as they were about to give up hope the sales manager arrived towards them carrying one last design, it was sealed in a white overcoat bag, he unsealed it and handed it to Amy and River, both of them gasped in awe. It was beautiful, strapless with a black lace sort of belt and it went puffed out at the end. As River zipped it up at the back she couldn't help but let a tear trickle down her cheek.

'_Their going to find out soon enough'_, Amy in that moment didn't notice Rivers tears, and twirled around, River quickly removed any signs of any tears and smiled at Amy as she twirled around in the dress.

"You look amazing in it, I think we have found it"

"I think we have" she was jumping up and down with glee.

As the River finished paying for the dress, much to Amy's dismay, they both made their way out of the shop carrying the dress in it's white overcoat so nobody could see it and headed into a few shops on down to try and get the bridesmaid dresses. Over on the other side Jack and the Doctor were getting along well they had picked out the Doctor's outfit and were trying to pick Jack's and Ianto's** (yes Ianto is going to the other bestman well he's called the grooms man) **After and hour or so of picking out Jack's and Ianto's suit's the Doctor and Jack finally made their way back to the Tardis with at least 3 overcoat bags and 3 shopping bags. Once inside they had their outfits put away deep in the Tardis soo Amy or River would find them!

"Doctor?" jack had be calling him for about 10 minutes now and couldn't find him anywhere on the ship so he made his way back to the console room and he found the doctor lying on his back looking up to the ceiling

"How come your down there?"

"Just thinking, why?"

"We need to get the place of marriage and reception sorted that's why!"

"well I know Amy seen a wedding on the beach in Direrasa you know the…." he was interrupted by jack.

"twelfth constellation yea I know it, pretty amazing place so the wedding is there and the reception where?"

"See I don't know that part, what about you what would you suggest?"

"Where's her favourite place on earth?"

"Uhhh….. Rome"

"then the reception can be in Rome"

"Jack you are a genius you know that?" the Doctor's grin could never have been brighter. Jack had never seen him so happy before, _'she truly is his one love' _he thought.

Just as they were about to get up, the Tardis doors opened to reveal Amy and River carrying at least 6 shopping bags and 3 overcoat bags with the dresed hidden snuggly underneath.

"Ohh can I get a peak" asked jack as he bounded his way over to help them, trying to unzip the one with the wedding dress.

Amy slapped his hand away

"Noo you can wait like everybody else" She and River laughed at his expression

"ohh alright I suppose I could"

Both River and Amy disappeared into the depths of the Tardis to hide the dresses out of plain sight from both jack and the Doctor.

They were both laughing as they entered the console again and the Doctor was watching his Amelia with soo much adoration not even jack or River could break the moment

Amy made he way to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips, not one full of power and raw need but one full of love and passion. They could have stayed like that if it wasn't for River and Jack cat calling at them to 'Get a room'

"Soo we need to pick a place for the wedding and reception" Amy broke the silence that fell between them

"Actually me and jack have all that sorted

Amy who had her head tucked gently under his chin lying on his shoulder looked up and met his eyes

"What really?"

"yes really"

"Alright what about a date?"

Just as the Doctor was about to reply jack intercepted and said

"Why not soon? I mean what are use waiting on because you have the outfits and all, so why not tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW" they both shouted

"Okay I see that's too soon then how about in 2 days time?"

"That will make it Thursday wont it?" asked Amy

"yup" jack smiled a wicked smile at her

"Sounds great then" Amy turned back to the Doctor and kissed him again on the lips

"I have finally found you" she smiled gracefully at him. Just then a stabbing pain shot through her, and she screamed doubling over and clutching her chest.

"Amyy" shouted the Doctor he went completely into panic mode

"Noo Amy please, come on wake up?"

Amy opened her eyes blearly to find three faces looking back at her

"what are you all looking at?" they all laughed at her even thought they had no idea what happened her?

"Amy do you know whats wrong?" questioned the Doctor he looked soo scared that something bad was going to happen to her!

"uhhh I just felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest, like it was beating too fast, I'm fine now Doctor nothing to worry about"

Both River and the Doctor looked at each other and back to her, it was River's turn to speak this time

"Ummm Amy your heart is not on the right hand side its on the left!" just then Amy looked down to find her hand clutching her right side rather than her left.

She didn't understand what was happening to her, ever since the Doctor proposed she's been feeling like the right hand side of her chest was going to burst.

She looked up to the Doctor's face tear forming in her eyes

"Doctor what's happening to me?", Amy couldn't stop the tears from falling, and all the Doctor could do was comfort her because he had no explanation he had no clue as to what was wrong.

He rocked her back and fourth on the couch just simply holding her and calming her down. River had run a scan on Amy for any damage using the Tardis scanner, they were just waiting on the results and that's when they heard the beep and confirmation to let them know that the Tardis has figured it out!

River was the only one who could read it and what she seen completely shocked her. It couldn't be possible that, that could happen. How could one go person go from being human to being a time lord?

* * *

**DUNT DUN DUHHH? 0_0 are you all shocked cause ye better be this took along time to get this going! And im sorry its late and if it****'s crap just tell me ! Anyway I don't know about this? Is it crap? Seriosuly give me an honest opinion….. It just wasn't as good as the rest was it? Nahh thought soo anyway sorry about ti being sooo crap just drop us a review and tell me that! :D thanks**

**Siodhna x **


	11. Chapter 11

**I suppose your all soo mad at me****…. IM DEAD sorry really I am, I've been bad and havent updated soo here I am updating and I understand if I don't get as many reviews its cause im awful! :'(**

**I didn't really know where this could go but I sorta find a base line again after a long thinking process :L what is it almost 2 months since I last updated :o Ohhh that's badd! Sorry once again :D  
Anyway Read & Review  
ohh by the way Edrea mean Wealthy and Powerful just to let you know she comes up in this soon ;D **

**Siodhna x**

* * *

River swayed her head swimming with so many thoughts thoughts of how the possibilities of this happening, the negatives overpowered the positives. The Doctor after a long hour carried Amy towards their bedroom and lay her down under the covers, he sighed in sadness, silently stroking her hair _'How could this be happening' _he reluctantly left her there warm and safe in their bed. He knew the Tardis would look out for and protect her but he couldn't help the worry and anxiety creep up on him.

After a few minutes of thinking to himself the Doctor looked up to realise that he was back in the console, then it occurred to him he never asked River what was actually wrong with Amy.

"River what happened what's wrong with her?" River's head snapped up to meet the Doctor's gaze it wasn't like his usual, his barriers were down he looked soo vulnerable she forgot she hadn't replied to the Doctors question and whispered in a hushed voice  
"Time Lady"  
All the Doctor could hear was soft whispers but it wasn't enough to make out what she fully said  
"River can you repeat that, I never got that?" his eyes looking expectantly at her, this time she repeated it more loudly and clearly so he could finally understand.

"Time lady, she's turning into a time lady"  
This broke the doctor his head couldn't take it, now his brain is pretty large so usually he could process a lot of stuff at one time but this, this was all too much. His Amy was turning into what he was… she was going to be like him for a very long time!

"B..b..but that cant be?" he stuttered, his breathing becoming more uncontrolled by the minute

"I'm afraid it is Doctor… we have to face it Amy's changing into a time lady and when she wakes up she's going to need somebody to help her through and who better than someone she knows and trusts and someone her own species"

The Doctor could hear the meaning behind the her words.  
Just then the Tardis began to shake violently throwing both River and the Doctor to the floor.

After a few minutes of shaking violently both River and the Doctor stood up groaning, then it hit the Doctor like a Solar tsunami, it was a new memory.

_**~New memory~**_

_Amy blinked she was in a white room__… she'd never seen this room before she tried to get up but her whole body was tied down buckles kept her wrists and feet attached to what seemed a table leads and syringes were all attached to her body she looked down and realised she was in a hospital gown, she groaned and turned her head to the left, she could see the heart monitor and it's beeping noise. Only a few minutes after Amy woke up did she hear bolts unlocking like a door opening, she turned her head to the right and saw Armed guards and a woman coming in through them. She was beautiful this woman, Tall almost the same height as Amy, she had flawless white pale skin and her lips were ruby red. He long black hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes soo piercing the black pupils nearly overpowered her crystal green irises. _

"_Ahh at last your awake how do you feel?" the woman asked. Not even a hint of sympathy in her voice  
"Ughhh What have you done to me you evil cow!" Amy screamed  
"Now Now now don't fret dear Amelia, we have simply changed your biological make up, we removed all your DNA cells and replaced those ones with new cells. And once these new cells are fully developed in a few months time we will use you as our weapon." she simply stated  
"who's cells? what am I? tell me who the hell you are? And how the hell you know my name?"  
You're a companion of the Doctors, soo its only obvious we know your name it will only be a matter of time before he comes looking for you and hopefully by then we shall have our weapon primmed and ready. As for who's cells well dear their Time Lord cells. We are going to kill the Doctor once and for all!" she cackled._

_Amy was stunned at this, they were using her as their weapon soo they could get close to the Doctor and kill him, but not only was she the bait she also was the weapon that was going to bring him to his knees. She was like him, she was almost a Time Lady. If they could escape they could be together forever. All these thoughts flew in and out of Amy's mind there was soo many to process but surprisingly to Amy she could manage to control them with soo much ease it was like her mind had expanded and she could keep track of it all. And then it clicked with her, she never got the woman's name.  
"Oi" she shouted at the retreating woman's back_

_The woman turned expectantly to Amy she raised her eyebrows at her and mumbled "yess?"  
"you never told me your name and who you are? And as you already know my name and species I think its only fair I get to ask yours, Don't you?"  
Confidence was coursing through Amy's veins.  
"My name is Edrea and I am a Lyran from the Tauras constellation about 130 light years from your home planet" she hissed  
"he's going to find me and he's going to bring you down, your going to regret the day you ever came across his path" she mumbled but the woman caught every word of it and laughed  
"Not unless we bring him to our knees first" with that she stalked out of the room.  
_

_Amy desperately tried to get out of the restraints but no matter how hard she tried they never budged, months had past and Amy's hopes of the Doctor finding her became less and less. Then she hit rock bottom she had completely lost all hope and sobbed that is until she felt a slight stabbing hitting at her barrier in the far corner of her brain, no matter how much she left it alone it got stronger like it was trying to burst through but Amy was holding it up firmly. Then it diminished, like it had given up and Amy relaxed._

_The Doctor felt a connection peaking in his mind but he couldn't access it there was a bloody strong barrier keeping him out, it was repealing every force he shot at it, it was like it got stronger every time he did soo instead he stopped and looked around the edges of the barrier trying to find a weak spot and he did so he targeted it and Boom he was in.  
Amy thought it has stopped but before she could realise what it was doing it was in… they were in her mind they could do what they please and she could force them out because she didn't have the energy she used it all on trying to keep them out. Then it was like a blessing she heard it, his voice, like an angels voice from heaven "Amelia is that you?"  
"D..D..Doctor?" she stumbled  
"ohh Amelia I thought I'd lost you forever" she could hear the pain, the happiness the sadness in his voice  
"I was giving up on you coming to find me" she spoke the truth and she felt the Doctor mentally wince at this  
" I know im sorry im not a very good person am I?, Amelia can you tell me anything about where you are?"_

"_Nooo im in a white room im buckled down to an examing table"  
"HAVE THEY HURT YOU" he roared through the connection, Amy winced at the pitch of his voice,  
"Doctor please not soo loud, Not as far as I know but I know the woman's name"  
"A woman? Go on…"  
"her names Edrea a Lyran I believe she said, from the Tau…" but Amy never got to finish her sentence as the Doctor cut in on her._

"_Taura constellation 130 light years away from your home… Ohh Amy im soo sorry I know who she is, she's out against me, she's out to get revenge she's only using you to get to me, ohh Amelia im soo sorry but I believe I know where you might be, stay strong Amy and I'll try keep in contact" with that he broke the connection.  
"What, what do you mean try keep in contact, hello Doctor you there?" but she was met with silence then she screamed._

_The guards came running into her room guns at the ready aiming at the invisible intruder, when they realised no one was here they huffed and moved out till the corridor again, sealing the bolts across the door.  
Another hour had gone by since Amy's encounter with the Doctor via telepathy when Edrea came crashing into her room  
She roughly grabbed Amy by the throat shouting curses at her.  
"did you speak with him?" fear coming across in her words  
Amy gasped for air between gasps she mumbled "Nooo" with that the woman let her go  
"Liar" raising her hand and smacked it across Amy's cheek, Amy felt the impact from the slap, her cheek now turning into a crimson red sting. But before the woman slapped Amy nobody seemed to notice the non existent air floating about, although Amy noticed it she tried not to let it show.  
"Get away from Fiancée" boomed the Doctor, Edrea's head snapped towards the far corner of where the Doctor stepped out if the invisible air.  
She smirked and turned fully towards the Doctor "well well well doctor fancy meeting you here"  
"I wish I could say the same but I believe you have something of mine" snarled the Doctor, Amy had seen the Doctor angry but this was a whole new level of angry. Her eyes filled with tears she didn't like seeing him angry, the doctor noticed the tears forming in her eyes and smiled a soft glowing smile towards her signalling ' this is only for show I would never really hurt you'._

"_what have you done to her?" he bellowed  
"we have changed her!" she cackled  
"changed her into what?" when he revieved no answer he yelled again  
"tell me what have you changed her into?"  
"A time lady, she is a Time Lady" the doctor stumbled backwards a bit but regained himself before anyone saw unfortunately Amy saw and the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks  
"why? You've have ruined her… look at her she was a human being a living breathing human being and you changed her into what..me! Why would you do that" he spat the last words out with such venom  
"So we can use her as a weapon" She laughed  
the doctors eyes nearly buldged out of his head, at the though of Amy as some weapon  
"SHE IS NOT A WEAPON" he bellowed  
"she will be, so we can bring you down once and for all" that last bit hit him hard they were using her so the could bring him down he peaked a glance at him and he saw only the little girl he met all those years ago if only he hadn't of crashed in her back yard then she would be alright she wouldn't be in the situation._

_In the second that the doctor looked away from Edrea, she made a bee line straight for the door and ran for her life, she feared it soo much she was only trying to continue what her ancestors had done trying to kill the oncoming storm that owned the blue box._

_The doctor contemplated on going after Edrea or getting Amy out of there and went straight for Amy loosening her buckles once her got the last buckle around her stomach off her was battled into a bone crushing hug from Amy  
she whispered in his ear " I thought you'd never come" he laughed and hugged her back whispering " I'll always come for you Amy"  
Amy smiled weakily and with that she fainted. The Doctor caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her up In his arms and stepped into the thin air, well the Tardis actually and lead Amy straight till the medic bay laying her on the examing bed and hooked her up to the machines, he ran a full body scan, while this was taking place he moved towards the console so he could get them away from that disgusting place an set the coordinates for deep space… the Tardis feeling the Doctors fear and anxiety told him to relax and go check on her, with that he left and went to the medic bay when he arrived he found Amy sitting up staring blankly at the screen it was in Gallifreyan but it seemed she had no trouble reading it as it did confirm she was indeed a Time Lady._

_**~Memory Ended ~ **_

The Doctor jostled forward and only for river catching him he would have hit his head and be knocked out on conscious.  
"Doctor?" she asked wearily

"Someone has rewritten time" he mumbled staring at the floor but River never quiet caught the whole lot of it  
"Sorry doctor I couldn't make you out" this time the doctor looked at her and repeated "Someone has rewritten time I have a new memory, one I never had before and it explains the whole reason why Amy's a time lady"

The doctor spent an hour telling River the whole memory in full detail and only then did it all seem to make sense to River.  
"Soo whats going to happen now?" she questioned

"I'll tell you whats going to happen now…" boomed a voice from behind them they both turned on the spot to see Amy standing at the top of the stairs dressed in new clothes, hands on her hips and ready for action, she continued her statement "we are going to get married" taking her steps slowly down towards the Doctor.

"B..B..But" the Doctor never got to finish his sentence because Amy has pressed her finger to his lips shushing him.  
"No buts mister, I am now a time lady I believe, because we both just got the same memory a new one in fact and im considering that someone has rewritten time soo despite all this yada nonsense I have a wedding dress and a fiancée but no husband I would quite like to have him if that's alright" she smiled sweetly at him  
"But aren't you tired or hurt?" the doctor looked concerned  
"Nope perfectly fine thank you and dear sir you have got to stop thinking of me like that" she laughed winking at him before bouncing off towards the centre. The Doctor blushed at being caught thinking graphical pictures of his wife to be. But the he realised how could she have seen those he had his mental barrier up  
"Heyy how did you see that? My barriers up.." looking quite confused as he bounded over to her and River,  
"Well honey your barrier's not as good as you think cause seriously sweetie it was like childs play getting through that, either you have a weak barrier or…" River finished off Amy's sentence  
"you're an awfully powerful Time Lady" she laughed

"Doctor I do believe you have one powerful feisty Time Lady" laughed Jack from the corner of the room. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Jack.  
Amy turned on the spot and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck  
"that I am but I'm his feisty Time Lady" smirking and leant towards the doctor  
the Doctor cocked his eyebrows and smirked before leaning towards her, pressing his mouth to hers, feeling her mouth working in sync with his made the doctor feel soo happy and he felt like nothing could tear down the world, he was captivated by the sensation of his mouth moving together with hers. They broke apart slowly peaking through their eyes only then did their eyes meet; his greeny hazel and her chocolate brown ones swirling and floating together like in a dance moving together in rhythm, in sync. That's them the Doctor and Amelia together, One species now, moving together in sync, moving onwards forever.

* * *

**Viola I am finished I give you all permission to scream, slap and bite me because I know this is late and im truly sorry :/ I have no explanation only that I was lazy! Again im sorry but look I updated :D Soo this is was im idiotic mind came up with what do you think? Should I end it here? Or should I do their wedding and honeymoon? What do you think? You decided****… soo just click that weee review button and tell me :D Mwahh Love you all for putting up with me xD**


End file.
